


Rings and Flowers

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Rings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Both parts of them experience the joy of exchanging rings for love





	Rings and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to my story Rings
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736077

In the end, they decided that it was only fair to allow it to happen. The two had worked together for seven years and feelings had grown between them. Even now the feelings were still there, warmth in their chests and a craving for physical contact, sexual and not.

Ashtoreth sat in the park by herself, reading a book on poisonous plants and their many uses. She was dressed in her usual skirt and dark red blouse, her hat in place just so as always. Black lipstick had been applied that morning, a single line of red painted on the bottom lip. 

An arm ring of gold was in her purse, lovingly wrapped in silk to keep it safe for now.

“Tis a bit strange to be reading such a thing on a lovely day as this, missus.”

She hummed, twirling her wrist once to produce a crow’s feather. She placed it in the book to save her place before looking up. “Brother Francis, how long has it been?” she asked.

“I’d say about four or five years since we last met. May I?” Francis asked, gesturing to a spot beside her. She nodded and he sat down, taking off his hat. “While employed at the Dowling estate.”

“Dear little Warlock,” she hummed. She smiled at the memory before looking at Francis. She raised a slender eyebrow at him. “You seem to have something on your mind, Francis.”

“I do.”

“Oh?”

“It’s something I wanted to talk to you while we were at the Dowling place but never got the chance. It seems like the proper time now, however. Seeing as how the others have married…”

She kept her expression blank as he spoke, ignoring the racing of her heart. She was grateful for her sunglasses hiding her eyes. She sat up a little straighter, nodding a little. “They did exchange rings,” she agreed.

Francis cleared his throat, standing up as he started to reach into his pocket. “M’knees ain’t what they once were,” he apologized softly as he slowly sank down to his knee. He held a ring box out to her, smiling a little.

She blinked as the box was opened, cheeks turning the faintest of pink. The ring inside was made out of a black metal. A ruby carved in the shape of the deadly oleander flower was set into its center. “My favorite flower,” she whispered.

“I thought you’d like it,” he said with a smile. “May I..?” She nodded and Francis happily slipped the ring onto her finger before moving to kiss her.

“Oh Francis…it’s beautiful,” she cooed. She admired the ring in the light, laughing brightly before reaching into her purse for her own box.

“Oh!” Francis smiled at the golden ring she offered him. An opal was set into it, carved to look like a primrose. He laughed brightly as the ring was slipped into place and he took her hands into his own as he smiled at her. “Now we are both married,” he happily said. 

“I am so happy,” Ashtoreth whispered. She allowed Francis to guide her up from the bench, collecting her things. “Shall we celebrate our wedding then? Where did they go after they exchanged rings?”

“The Ritz I believe.”

“That’s rather fancy for me.”

“Me too. I’m sure a lovely cup at the tea shop near here would be just as lovely.”

She smiled, kissing him happily on the lips. Inside of her chest, she could feel Crowley’s happiness for her bloom.


End file.
